Virundum
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Berwald ofereceu o açúcar. O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco, depois novamente para Berwald. "Isso aí é cocaína? Desculpa mesmo, mas eu gastei todo meu dinheiro com bebida antes de saquearem as lojas." Sufin, Human AU, Apocalipse. Tradução do segundo capítulo de "Sea Glass" por eyesocketsandsuits.


**Virundum**

 _You say the sky, the sky's in love with you._

-.-.-.-.-

— Você não vai me roubar, vai?

O rapaz do 104 viu pela pequena abertura da porta, a correntinha bem onde seus olhos estariam se não estivesse abaixado. Berwald não sabia ao certo como responder, então olhou para o saco plástico e depois novamente para o rapaz do 104.

Berwald ofereceu o açúcar.

O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco, depois novamente para Berwald.

— Isso aí é cocaína? Desculpa mesmo, mas eu gastei todo meu dinheiro com bebida antes de saquearem as lojas.

— Açúcar.

Berwald deu um jeito de falar.

— Ah. Você trouxe açúcar?

O rádio tocava no apartamento do rapaz do 104. Em vez das notícias — as quais Berwald deixava fazendo um barulho de fundo constante e ensurdecedor — alguém cantarolava com um piano e uma gaita. Algo no som fazia o coração de Berwald derreter.

— Acabou nas lojas.

O rapaz do 104 olhou para o saco e para os olhos de Berwald.

— Ah, obrigado.

Fechou a porta, tirou a correntinha e abriu de novo.

— Desculpa, é que um outro cara veio aqui e tentou entrar à força!

O rapaz do 104 riu e pegou o saco.

— Por sorte, eu tinha colocado a correntinha e ele não era tão forte, deu pra bater a porta na cara dele.

Berwald não conseguiu dizer nada, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

O rapaz do 104 sorriu.

— Você é do 109, não é?

— Berwald.

— Tino.

Ele estendeu uma mão, que Berwald apertou. Tino apontou para algo com o olhar.

— Bem, enfim, estou tentando arranjar um voo antes de que o Matilda chegue. A Finlândia fica meio longe, só tem voos particulares, e eu só tenho álcool, então... Foi bom te conhecer, Berwald.

Berwald assentiu e saiu cambaleando. A mão dele ficou formigando.

-.-.-.-.-

— Seu idiota!

Berwald tateou atrás de seus óculos, tropeçando na mesa de centro e no cachorro. Caiu meio torto na poltrona antes de conseguir chegar à porta. Os seus óculos estavam em algum lugar no chão, mas ele deu um jeito de destrancar a porta, Berwald saiu, com as mãos ao alto.

Alguém estava à porta da casa de Tino, e Berwald deu um rápido passo à frente.

— Eu vou acabar com você!

Berwald parou de se mexer.

— Tino, o que você está dizendo é ridículo-

— Eu? Eu que estou fazendo coisas ridículas? Não, ah, não, não, Eduard, é você o idiota, com toda certeza. O ridículo. Doentio!

— Tino — Eduard disse devagar, como se estivesse desarmando uma bomba. — Não é ilegal.

— Eu vou te matar.

— Eu não sou mais professor dele-

Berwald engoliu em seco.

— Tá tudo bem, Tino?

As duas figuras borradas se mexeram, provavelmente para olhar para ele. Berwald endireitou as costas, arrependendo-se de não ter procurado seus óculos, apesar do tempo que isso tomaria. O silêncio era desconfortável e pesava. Lá fora, alguém quebrou uma janela e um bebê resmungou.

— Berwald. — Tino respondeu, com a voz rouca. — Eu estou bem.

Berwald se recusou a reforçar a vista para tentar ver a outra figura.

— Certeza?

Tino riu de leve.

— Tem um abrigo anti-bomba?

— Tino — Eduard continuou — eu só preciso de algumas coisas.

A figura de Tino se moveu.

— Tá. Vai.

A luz que vinha da porta sumiu e o corredor ficou quieto. Do lado de fora, o balbucio do bebê tornou-se choro, e alguém murmurou tentando acalmá-lo. Berwald esperou para saber se Tino reapareceria. Isso não aconteceu, e Berwald voltou a seu apartamento.

-.-.-.-.-

Tino abriu a porta, e o estômago de Berwald virou quando ele sorriu.

— Berwald?

— Trouxe mais açúcar.

Tino riu um pouco, pegando o saco. Berwald sentiu-se muito alto e desajeitado, ali na frente da porta da casa de Tino. Berwald cerrou os dentes, e ouviu a mesma música sibilando pelo rádio. Por dentro, o apartamento era quentinho e um pouco bagunçado, talvez pouco usado, com o cheiro parecido demais ao de um hotel.

— Quer entrar e beber um pouco?

Tino perguntou, abrindo um pouco mais a porta.

Durante os últimos meses, Berwald tinha imaginado qual seria sua resposta a essa pergunta. Na sua cabeça, tarde da noite, ele estava calmo e sereno, além de provavelmente não parecer que ia passar mal, Afinal, o rapaz do 104 estava convidando-o para entrar, sorrindo pacientemente.

— Quero. — Berwald respondeu com uma voz raspada.

-.-.-.-.-

— Tá... Tudo bem?

Berwald perguntou, olhando fixamente para o sétimo, oitavo, nono copo que Tino segurava.

— Lembra daquele cara?

Tino perguntou, com a voz ainda estranhamente insegura.

Berwald assentiu devagar.

— Ele era meu namorado. A gente namorou por três anos. Ele dava aula de computação na faculdade.

Tino tomou o resto da sua bebida.

— Sabe, eu achava que estava tudo indo bem, mas sabe o que ele me disse ontem? Ele disse que estava apaixonado por um dos alunos dele e que ia me deixar.

Tino riu.

— Ele não conseguiu aguentar mais uma semana!

Berwald observava como o olhar de Tino vagava pelo cômodo. Ele tinha olhos tão lindos; Berwald queria desesperadamente dizer-lhe isso.

O olhar de Tino cruzou-se com o dele, e Berwald desviou o seu.

— Faz quanto tempo que você mora aqui?

— Alguns meses.

— Não é engraçado que a gente nunca tenha se falado até uns poucos dias atrás?

O sorriso de Tino, agora, era mais suave.

— Você que tem o cachorro, não é?

— Sim.

O rádio tocou a mesma música de novo, e Tino fechou os olhos.

— O que você queria fazer com o resto da sua vida, Berwald? Antes de a gente descobrir que só tinha mais três semanas?

As mãos de Berwald tremeram enquanto ele pegava a garrafa.

— Queria uma família. Alguns filhos.

— Você tinha uma namorada?

Berwald engasgou com sua bebida e sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se.

Tino piscou algumas vezes e depois riu.

— Ai, não, desculpa! Céus, sou tão sem-noção de vez em quando.

Esfregou a testa, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e estendeu seu copo. Berwald prontamente o encheu novamente.

— E você?

Tino mexeu a bebida no seu copo.

— Hm?

— O que você queria fazer? Antes de...

Por alguns minutos, foi só o piano e o cantarolar.

— Sabia que eu era um Papai Noel de shopping?

Tino abriu, um pouco um olho só.

— O Natal era, disparado, a minha época favorita do ano. Eu tinha que pôr enchimento na minha barriga.

Ele riu, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, aproximando-se de Berwald, do outro lado dela.

— Eu vou sentir falta de shoppings.

— Vou sentir falta de você.

A música terminou e Tino olhou para ele. Berwald encarou sua bebida, envergonhado. Quando olhou para cima, Tino parecia tão, tão triste.

— Ah.

-.-.-.-.-

— Eu não quero morrer.

Tino estava sentado na cama, Berwald forçou a vista; seus óculos em algum lugar estavam, sobre o criado-mudo. Aproximou-se de tino, levantou uma mão, tocou o corpo de Tino pelo lado.

— Sinto muito.

Tino virou-se, de repente, e caiu sobre Berwald, rindo.

— Não é culpa sua.

Ambos ficaram ali, deitados no escuro, ouvindo o disparar de armas a distância, o queimar de um incêndio. Tino apoiou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Berwald, e Berwald sentiu a sua respiração irregular tocando a pele.

De certa forma, Berwald sabia que isso tudo era como um bichinho reconfortante, algo familiar e gostoso, mas ele podia empurrar isso, lá pro fundo. Ele não tinha muito tempo pra fazer de conta, de qualquer jeito.

-.-.-.-.-

 _You see this guy, this guy's in love with you._


End file.
